Jared James
Jared James is a wrestler in Connecticut Forum Wrestling where he is currently the CFW CT Heritage Champion. He stepped onto the scene in 2007 and slowly has developed into a promising young athlete. He was trained by former EICW Heavyweight Champion Shawn Jackson. Early Life Jared James was born November 15, 1985 in Waterloo, Iowa to his parents Ron & Lori James. He lived a pretty normal life and wasn't interested in wrestling till around the age of 12. At the age of 14 he attended his first wrestling event and knew then that wrestling was to be his profession. He didn't begin training until the age of 17 though, when former EICW Champion Shawn Jackson approached him during a high school wrestling meet. He then began training with Jackson, which ended 2 years later at the age of 19. Career CFW Career (2007-2008) Jared James signed an open contract in 2007 with big time wrestling promotion, Connecticut Forum Wrestling. While he was hired in February, in didn't debut until May 2nd because the company went on a hiatus for a few months. His first match in wrestling, against former CFW European Champion Nick Copani, was a loss and a motivator for James to improve. After a couple more losses, two for the CFW World Tag Titles, he was continually given more chances to shine. Then on June 21 he won his first match and first title in his career, defeating then CT Heritage Champion John Tolly just a week after Tolly won the title. After winning his first match James has improved a whole lot. He has been getting praise from the veterans in CFW for his skills and is now seen as a threat when in the ring. He has retained his CT Heritage Title twice against John Tolly and was the 28th eliminated from the CFW Rumble at CFW: Revenge after entering in at #21. At Wrestlefest VII, Jared and partner Johnny Holliday were able to beat the New Era for the CFW World Tag Team titles. Plus, Jared was able to beat former partner and friend Jake Durnin to retain his CFW CT Championship. After the event, the duo of The Revolution were the fourth pick for the PTSN brand. He later qualified for CFW's Ruler of the Ring tournament (with a real injury) and was set to face off against Fred Debonair in the first round, a match in which he lost. On September 21st, James officially became the longest reiging CT Champion (holding the belt for over 3 months) but lost the title only weeks later to Destiny Summers. After a rough skit and a brief feud with Wraith, at a special edition Jared James beat Wraith but lost his World Tag Team Titles to The Highrollers. Soon after taking a leave of abscene, CFW closed down. But, after a discussion with owner Todd Vickers, the promotion has announced that it will not actually be closing. It returned late November to a great response. Jared himself lost a singles match due to a dusty finish agaisnt Deuce Spade. He also was among the final five in the battle royal to crown two new #1 Contenders for the World Title. Then, he did something nobody expected, which was received a shot at the CFW World Championship. He ultimately lost, which led to his hiatus which lasted about a month or two. Upon his return to CFW though, the company folded causing Jared to go back into another hiatus. Post CFW/1st Retirement (2008-April 09) After the closing of CFW, James has not been involved in any wrestling at all. He has been more focused on other business ventures, and as opened his own gym in his hometown of Waterloo. He also started a rock band called Darth Penguin, where he is currently the bassist and his wife, Katherine Harrow, being the lead singer. In February of 2009, CFW announced a reunion show for sometime in the early summer of 2009, where the entire group of The Revolution will return. SCW (April 09-January 2010) On April 14, 2009 Jared James announced that he will be opening up another federation, this time a small/local operation, called Sadistic Championship Wrestling which will be based in Waterloo, Iowa. Jared as stated that he will be taking part in wrestling, along with his duties as an owner, and has said that the promotion will only be used for recreational purposes between a small group of friends and himself. The first few shows were a success, with Jared James meeting long time friend Shawn Jackson in the finals of the World Title Tournament. He won the World Championship, beginning his first World title reign at any level. On 1/1/10, SCW closed down with Adam never officially defending his title. Return to CFW/2nd Retirement (June 09-August 09) On June 30, 2009, The Revolution made their return to CFW and professional wrestling at Supercard IX: Reunion. They faced off against John Tolly, in what eventually became a handicap match. The duo competed for a short time before finally retiring one more time, in mid-August of 2009. 2010 CFW Return (2010-Present) On February 5th, 2010 Jared James announced that he is complementing a return to CFW in a limited role. From his Toronto home, Jared announced that he was considering a return after a new found interest in reviving a career that many said ended too soon. Discussion between CFW and Mr. James have yet to begin as of today. Personal Life On November 15, 2008, Katherine Harrow and James got married in James's hometown of Waterloo, Iowa. On January 8th, 2010 the couple officially announced that they would be divorcing as Jared was no longer happy with his wife's constant cheating. He is now seeing a old friend of his, Taylor Harris. Title History/Accomplishments *'1x CFW CT Heritage Champion (Longest Reigning)' *'2x CFW World Tag Team Champion (With Johnny Holliday)' *'1x SCW World Champion' *'1x SCW United States Champion' *'1x SCW World Tag Team Champion (With Johnny Holliday)' Trivial Information *CFW theme music is Eyesore by Janus. *Current independent theme music is Jay-Z's Dirt Off Your Shoulder. *Finisher is entitled, The Underground, which is a swinging neckbreaker & pin. *Original member of The Revolution with Jake Durnin. *Jared James was named the 2000-2009 CFW All-Decade CT Heritage Champion, via unanimous decision *Jared James was the first man to achieve the SCW Triple Crown, doing so on the August 11th showing of Sadistic TV.